familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy Wiki:Introduction
First time here? Welcome to the Family Guy Wiki! This is a comprehensive knowledgebase written collaboratively by hundreds of Family Guy fans. With help from fans like you, we hope to become the most robust and comprehensive source of free Family Guy informaiton available. The brainchild of the Milkman, the Family Guy Wiki was started on May 9, 2005. A core group of 4 friends provided most of the original content, but efforts to promote the site have attracted other regular contributors. Right, but what's a "wiki"? A wiki is a website where any visitor--not just registered members or administrators--can edit the content of any page; you can even change the text of what you're looking at right now. A wiki is a very practical medium for documenting large volumes of information. Creating a Family Guy encyclopedia would be too great a task for a single person to do in his free time. But with hundreds of editors updating a wiki 24/7, it can easily become a robust knowledgebase in a matter of months. See Wikipedia or the Homestar Runner Wiki for examples of highly successful wikis. Getting Started While you don't have to register to edit, it is recommended. By choosing to register, you get a number of benefits that include your own user page, your own talk page, and the ability to keep a "watchlist" of pages and be notified when they are updated. Registering also solidifies your place in the FGWiki community. After you have made your account, just add your name to the the List of Registered Members. Wikicities lists members of all Wikicities on the instead of just those of this wiki. Our list will help us know who our members are. Editing 101 Don't be shy--be BOLD! Any little bit you can do is helpful; if you find an article that you think can be improved, just click the "edit" tab at the top of your screen and add your vision to the page. For first edits, we recommend experimenting in the FGWiki Sandbox. As a general rule, try to utilize the preview button when editing a page. When editing a wiki, previewing the page will give you a chance to double-check things like spelling, grammar, and page format before finalizing your edit. Don't break your back, though. If you make errors, other friendly users will edit the page later. Also useful is the history tab, which allows you to view all past versions of any given page and, if desired, return the page to a former incarnation of itself. Please be respectful of this privelege, though, and use it only if absolutely necessary. Now What? Become a regular editor! It's easy. If you have it in your head, you can have it up on FGWiki as quickly as you can type it. Because wikis don't require the use of messy html or anything of the sort, editing pages is quick, easy, and fun. We know you have the knowledge, so why not share it? Convinced? today and make your mark on the FGWiki community.